U-KISS
U-Kiss, (유키스) un acrónimo de Ubiquitous coreano internacional Super Star, es una banda de Corea del sur chico de 7 miembros en NH multimedia. Debutaron en 2008 con su sencillo titulado "어리지 않아" ("no Young") el grupo se compone de 7 niños, dos de los cuales fueron antiguos miembros de grupo, Xing. Miembros: 'Alexander (알렉산더)' thumb|304px *'Nombre Real:' Alexander Lee Eusebio *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 29 de julio de 1988 (1988-07-29) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Hong Kong,creció en Macao, estudió en América y finalmente terminó en Corea. *'Altura:' 181cm. *'Peso:' 63kg. *'7 diferentes idiomas:' español, portugués, japonés, mandarín y de los cuales es más fluidez en inglés, cantonés y coreano. *'Aficiones:' mirar películas, escuchar música. *'Familia:' Padres: Él es mitad-coreano como su madre es coreano y hermana mayor *'Curiosidades:' Él puede hablar 7 idiomas diferentes. P'resenta a sí mismo como "Alien Alejandro" y el nombre surgió cuando él había pronunciado Foreigner (왜국인) como Alien (왜개인) ya que suenan similares en coreano. *'A'''lexander es un cristiano realmente dedicado demasiado, él aparentemente corrió a Macao, el año pasado para ayudar en un evento de Christimas en la Iglesia, si no me equivoco. No recuerdo bastante los detalles pero hizo algo en el sentido de: También pasó el año nuevo en la Iglesia. *Alexander es también conocido como el comodín del grupo (por lo tanto, conocido como 개구장이 {gaegujangi} Alexander) y su narrativa es muy diferente, ya que él no es tan fluidamente en coreano y utiliza mucho de los gestos de la mano (que Baby Hyungjoon de SS501 burlarse de aquí, desde las 06: 33) y es realmente divertido ver, obtendrá incluso sin los subtítulos. Le vea contar historias de su primer encuentran con un bidé, cómo él casi ahogado en gelatina y murió y su experiencia con un chica-chico mientras puenting. Son unsubbed, pero como he dicho, le srsly no necesita los subtítulos! *Alexander apeared en Star Golden Bell para alrededor de un mes a principios de este año y debido a su limitado coreano, hizo segmentos como nivel with me (conducido por Nicole de KARA) y otro juegos de palabras diversión para ver. También se refirió a 'Cantonés' con 2 otras damas de SGB que es realmente, realmente, super divertido!! '''2) ★ Star Golden Bell corta (1 | que estoy seguro allí son más por ahí, que no puedo encontrar. Recientemente, Alexander empezó a 'All About You', un segmento semanal de Pops en Seúl, junto con Kevin y Isak de alojamiento. Fue inicialmente sólo Kevin y Isak pero Alexander unió en después de un tiempo: Hace el estudio todo más vivo y Kevin es más cómodo con él todo y todos. Definitivamente vive a su introducción del Alejandro 'divertido y juguetón': DDDDD sí, es el programa completo en español.OH! También es super dulce y nos fans Singapur nunca podemos darle suficiente!!Un punto más para nosotros los fans internacionales es que sus mensajes generalmente tienen algunos inglés, como (y sus mensajes son siempre tan divertido XD) 'Soo Hyun (수현)' thumb|205px *'Nombre completo:' Shin Soo Hyun (신수현) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 11 de Marzo de 1989 (1989-03-11) *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Corea del sur *'Altura:' 181cm *'Peso:' 67 kg *'Tipo de sangre:' A *'Familia:' Padres, hermana mayor y hermana menor *'Especialidades:' R&B, Dance, Futbol, cantando, piano. *'Curiosidades:' Le encanta la música americana. *Era un ex aprendiz bajo Good Entertainment y entretenimiento de JYP, lo que le valió ser buenos amigos con compañeros de JYP de artistas como 2 PM y 2 AM. 'Kim Ki Bum ' thumb|168px *'Nombre:' Kim Ki Bum (김기범) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 29 de diciembre, 1990 (1990-12-29) *'Altura: '''180cm *'Peso:' 63 kg *'Familia:' Padres y el hermano menor de Kim Hyung Joon de SS501 y un ex miembro de Xing. *Él es el líder de U-Kiss.Es con fluidez en japonés. *'Especialidades:' Componer música, danza Poppin', japonés, piano, cantando, componer, actuando. *'Nota:' No confundir con de Super Junior Kim Kibum, de SHINee Kim KiBum (clave) y Boys Over actor de flores (Yi Jung) Kim Bum. *'Curiosidades:' Formaba parte del grupo Xing. 'Lee Ki Sub (기섭) '''thumb|150px *'Nombre real:' Lee Ki Sub (이기섭) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 17 de enero de 1991 (1991-01-17) *'Altura:' 180 cm *'peso:' 60 kg. *'Familia:' Padres, hermana mayor *'Especialidades:' Tae kwon do, Dance, actuando, piano. *'Curiosidades:' Se unió al grupo en 2009. *'E'''s un antiguo ulzzang. *'E'n 2009/2010 aparece en la segunda temporada de Shidae de Uljjang. *'Nota:' Es el miembo más reciente de novato de U-kiss. 'Eli (일라이) '''thumb|200px *'Nombre real:' Kim Kyong Jae (김경재) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 13 de marzo, 1991 *'Altura:' 180cm *'peso: '''60kg *'Tipo de sangre:' O *'Familia:' Padres, hermana mayor, hermana menor *'Religion:' Cristiano. *'Hoobies:' escuchar música, jugar videojuegos y películas. *'Especialidades:' Taekwondo, Kung Fu, chino, ingles, rap. *'Curiosidades:' Él fue nacido en Los Angeles y se trasladó a Washington D.C. a temprana edad. Estudió en el extranjero en Beijing y aprendió de Kung Fu y practicó Taekwondo durante 12 años y fue a China para entrenar a convertirse en un actor. También primer idioma de Eli es el inglés. Él puede hablar a mandarín demasiado distinto de Corea. Eli es tímido y tranquilo,apenas se habla de la cámara. Las canciones favoritas de Eli es Ne-yo ' because of You' 'Kevin (케빈) '''thumb|156px *'Nombre real:' Woo Sung Hyun (우성현) *Nombre artistico: Kevin *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 25 de noviembre, 1991 (1991-11-25) *Lugar de nacimiento: California, ee.uu. *'Altura:' 177cm *'peso:' 60kg *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor. *'Especialidades:' Poppin' Dance, guitarra, piano, inglés, cantando *'Curiosidades:' : formo parte del grupo Xing junto con KiBum *Él vivió en San Francisco, California y fluidez en inglés. Junto a KiBum, también es un ex miembro de Xing. 'Dong Ho (동호)' thumb|210px *'Nombre real:' Shin Dong Ho (신동호) *Nombre artistico: Dong Ho (동호) *'Fecha de nacimiento:' 29 de junio, 1994 (1994-06-29) *'Altura:' 175cm. *'Peso:' 65kg. *'Familia:' Padres y Hermano mayor. *'Especialidades:' Golf, batería, futbol. *'Hechos:' Es el Magnae o más joven del grupo. *Gastado gran parte de su infancia en China, por lo tanto es fluido en mandarín. Historia kevin el mas lindo Pre-debut'''U-Kiss ganado atención debido a dos antiguos miembros de Xing (Kevin Woo y Kim Ki Bum) y niño surcoreano popular banda hermano Kim Hyung Joon de SS501 ser miembros del grupo. Soohyun también señala a la atención del grupo por ser una ex aprendiz JYP y buena ENT. aprendiz. '''2008: debut U-Kiss lanzó su primer álbum mini, "Nueva generación", el 3 de septiembre de 2008. El grupo debutó en Japón el 15 de agosto en el "poder de Atamix" junto a SS501 & paran. Más tarde en el mes, el grupo debutó en la televisión de Corea del sur, con un rendimiento de "No Young" en M! Cuenta regresiva. 2009: rentrées & nuevo miembro En enero, dos de los tres miembros de hablando ingleses del grupo, Alejandro y Kevin, unió a programa de radio de Arirang "Pops en Seúl" aloja el segmento 'All About You' junto a co-anfitrión Isak referencias. El grupo hizo su regreso con su segundo álbum mini "Bring registrarlo 2 Old School" en febrero. En abril, Eli se convirtió en show del MC de MBC, "Fusion". referencias Después, el grupo inició actividades de promoción en China en junio, que aparece en la televisión de Hunan. Además, celebraron varias reuniones de ventilador en Tailandia desde octubre a noviembre. Después del anuncio de séptimo miembro, Lee Ki Seob, U-Kiss lanzó su tercer álbum mini, "Conti Ukiss" el 5 de noviembre. El día del lanzamiento, realizan su título de la canción, "만만하니" ("Man Man Ha ni") en M! Countdown. 2010: nuevo álbum: sólo uno Los chicos de U-Kiss tuvieron cierto éxito moderado cuando regresaron a la escena de K-pop con su mini-álbum "Conti U Kiss" en noviembre de 2009. Ahora, está planificando a regreso otro. El 27 de enero (hora de Corea), U-Kiss hizo su álbum de nuevo y primer duración titulado "Only One" disponible para descarga digital. El álbum físico estará en las tiendas el 3 de febrero. Actualmente, está previsto su regreso el 5 de febrero. Una de sus canciones se denominan "Without You". Premios Discos: Singles Nueva generación (primer disco single debut) Lanzamiento: 3 de septiembre de 2008 Formato: CD Pistas: 4 Introducción (Bomba de Bomba) 어리지않아 - no joven Give It To Me Give It To Me 어리지않아 - no Young (MR) Bring It Back To The Old School (segundo Single Album) Lanzamiento: 3 de febrero de 2009 Formato: CD Pistas: 4 Introducción (el fuego) 니가 좋아 - I Like You (título) Hablar conmigo 니가 좋아 - I Like You (instrumental) Videos U-Kiss- 어리지않아 (Not Young) MVthumb|left|398px thumb|left|396px thumb|300px|left thumb|396px|left thumb|left|396px Categoría:KCantante Categoría:Kpop Categoría:KCantante